Et si Camelott n'était plus composé que de chiffres
by kkkylia
Summary: Et si on prenait deux sorcières et une ville, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des chiffres ! Merlin/Arthur/Morgane/Guenièvre/Gaius/Uther/Un invité spécial en chap bonus
1. Prologue

Titre : Et si Camelott n'était plus composé que de chiffres

Disclamer : Merlin et Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si on prenait deux sorcières et une ville, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des chiffres ! Merlin/Arthur/Morgane/Guenièvre/Gaius/Uther/Un personnage invité

Note de l'auteur : Spoil sur la saison 2

* * *

Prologue

Arthur est devant le trône avec sa cape bordeaux et sa couronne dorée. Genièvre est à ses côtés, resplendissante dans des robes aux couleurs assorties à son mari.

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut, le bracelet, donné par sa soeur, fonctionnait de moins en moins bien cette semaine là. Elle refaisait en boucle ce même cauchemar et le revivre chaque soir était une torture pour elle. Alors, elle sortait et se promenait à l'heure où les personnes présentes au château dormaient profondément.

L'air frais lui redonna courage ce soir-là et elle commença à imaginer et créer son futur.

« Ma chère sœur...

-Morgause ! Est-ce…

-Nous n'avons peu de temps, je viens pour t'enseigner un sort, montes sur la tour de garde, recites cette formule et rejoins moi tout de suite après. Surtout ne perds pas de temps. »

Le château de Camelot se réveilla le matin avec de nombreuses crampes et courbatures, la nuit avait surement été difficile ou bien..

* * *

L'histoire et les descriptions ne commencent qu'au chapitre suivant.

Vous avez des commentaires ? Une critique ? Une review ?


	2. Chapter 1: Merlin

Titre : Et si Camelott n'était plus composé que de chiffres

Disclamer : Merlin et Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si on prenait deux sorcières et une ville, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des chiffres ! Merlin/Arthur/Morgane/Guenièvre/GaiusUther/Un personnage invité en chap bonus

Note de l'auteur :

Tahury : Merci d'avoir laissé une review. Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé, ça me fait plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Merlin

Merlin se réveilla ce matin là et se rendit compte qu'il était devenu un 5.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était devenu un 5. Tout Camelot était persuadé qu'il n'était que le serviteur maladroit du prince. Il était maladroit, certes, mais imaginatif, ce dont démontre les courbes situés en bas du chiffre. Il accueillait toute personne, dangereuse ou naïve, et sa bonne humeur se répandait comme un trainée de poudre.

Il réussissait toujours à se sortir des situations périlleuses et usait de diplomatie pour y parvenir. Il était fait d'arrondis pour éviter de se faire tuer ou finir sur le bucher, il avait le choix.

Il était courbé sous le poids du travail et de la destiné, comme la partie basse du 5, mais ne l'affichait jamais et se tenait droit la tête haute, comme la barre horizontale dans la partie haute du chiffre.

Si on vous demande maintenant si ce chiffre est composé de boucles ou de lignes, que répondrait vous ? Merlin était autant complexe que son chiffre. Le chiffre 5 est divisé en deux parties, une part supérieure et une part inférieure. Aussi, Merlin ne montrait qu'une de ses nombreuses facettes aux gens et peu de ceux-ci le connaissaient vraiment.

Il pouvait se montrer doux et amical au premier abord, comme si il essayait d'arrondir les angles mais si il se sentait menacé, il pouvait devenir le puissant sorcier qu'avaient connu ses ennemis.

Vous ne trouveriez pas une personne qui mettrait en doute le fait qu'il n'était pas rancunier et qu'il revenait facilement vers les gens, exactement comme la boucle que fait son chiffre dans la partie basse.

Le 5 présente un retour de la part gauche du milieu à la part gauche du haut. Exactement pareil, Merlin était fidèle, une fois son ancrage trouvé, aux gens qu'il côtoyait et il leur revenait peut être difficilement mais il leur revenait.

Mais avant tout, Merlin cherchait en premier lieu à s'améliorer et à monter le plus haut possible pour y arriver.

Gaius ne fut pas surpris quand son protégé arriva et il fut d'accord avec le 5 qui avait choisi son propriétaire.

* * *

Une petite review pour commenter ?


	3. Chapter 2 : Arthur

Titre : Et si Camelott n'était plus composé que de chiffres

Disclamer : Merlin et Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si on prenait deux sorcières et une ville, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des chiffres ! Merlin/Arthur/Morgane/Guenièvre/Gaius/Uther/Un personnage invité en chap bonus

Note de l'auteur : Attention spoiler dans ce chapitre, saison 5 épisode 13 non vu : ne lisez pas.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Arthur

Quand Arthur se regarda dans le miroir ce matin-là, celui-ci lui renvoya une image d'un 9, droit et fier.

Il était loin d'être étonnant que Arthur est reçu ce chiffre.

Sous ses apparences froides et contrôlées, à la manière de son chiffre, Arthur était réfléchi et faisait preuve d'une grande bonté envers son peuple. Il pensait ses mots avant de les prononcer devant tout public. Il utilisait son intelligence la plupart du temps, et comme son chiffre, la plus grande part de ses qualités étaient la réflexion venant du haut du corps.

Il était également pourvue de bon-sens et la barre horizontale de la partie basse du 9, autrement dit -, lui permettait d'avoir un ancrage avec la réalité.

Ce trait symbolise aussi l'épée avec laquelle il ne faisait qu'un, comme une extension de son propre corps. Ses talents d'escrimeur étaient connus dans tout le royaume et de nombreux récits lui donnaient une place centrale.

La boucle dont le 9 est si fier, entraine un retour à ses principes, et Arthur présentait ce trait de caractère, même si ils sont parfois d'une fausseté et d'une naïveté consternante, il gardait en vue ses objectifs.

Il était droit autant dans ces principes que dans sa posture. La barre verticale que possède le 9, évoque l'éducation stricte qu'il a reçue, et les courbes qui l'accompagnent inévitablement, les écarts qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

Le 9 est composé en grande partie dans la partie haute, et en tout modèle, il n'est donc pas étonnant que Arthur partit tôt rejoindre le ciel.

Quand Merlin, transformé en 5, arriva dans sa chambre en retard avec un plateau plus facile à porter, grâce à sa tablette improvisée fabriqué a partir de son unique trait horizontal, il se rendit compte que être un chiffre n'était pas des plus simple, notamment pour quand ses vêtements dégoulinèrent maudissant eux-mêmes sa maigreur.

* * *

Une review est très appréciée...


	4. Chapter 3 : Morgane

Titre : Et si Camelott n'était plus composé que de chiffres

Disclamer : Merlin et Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si on prenait deux sorcières et une ville, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des chiffres ! Merlin/Arthur/Morgane/Guenièvre/Gaius/Uther/Un personnage invité en chap bonus

Note : Attention spoilers saison 2/3

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Morgane

Morgane ne put fuir à temps malheureusement. Ce fut la seule personne du château à savoir précisément ce qui allait lui arriver et en quoi elle allait être changée.

Ce fut donc sans surprise quand elle ouvrit les yeux et que Guenièvre lui annonça qu'elle était devenu un 4.

Ce chiffre lui correspondait à merveille. Il était bâti en mur solide si bien que aucune personne ne pouvait briser la carapace de verre que s'était fabriquée Morgane.

Il était fait de traits correspondant au caractère froid et distant qu'essayait de s'imposer Morgane. L'angle droit que forme ce chiffre est à l'image de la représentation qu'elle voulait donner, une sorcière au caractère fort, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds et ayant assez de cran pour s'imposer.

Pourtant, Morgane se tassait au fil des jours comme la barre cambrée du 4 et se lassait de toute personne parlant. Elle perdait sa tête et ses repères. Ainsi, elle ne tenait plus que sur un pied, sa folie ayant emportée le second.

Le 4 forme surtout un triangle dont Morgane est enfermée dedans. Elle est dans une prison faite de solitude et d'apparence dont elle ne peut échapper malgré ses différents essais représentés par les deux traits qui continuent en dehors du triangle.

Les druides l'avaient prévenus, Emerys était sa perte, sans doute était-ce normal, après le 4 se succédait le 5.

Morgane alla donc rejoindre sa sœur. Elles recherchent encore aujourd'hui un contre sort pour aider Morgane à retrouver sa véritable apparence. Attention dans la rue !

* * *

Une review ! Une review !


	5. Chapter 4 : Guenièvre

Titre : Et si Camelott n'était plus composé que de chiffres

Disclamer : Merlin et Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si on prenait deux sorcières et une ville, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des chiffres ! Merlin/Arthur/Morgane/Guenièvre/Gaius/Uther/Un personnage invité en chap bonus

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Guenièvre

Guenièvre croisa son père ce matin-ci. Puis d'autres personnes alors qu'elle portait avec difficulté son panier à linge. Puis plus encore. Elle songea à émerger de ses pensées et remarqua la transformation dont ils figuraient. Elle se regarda. Elle était un 6.

Le 6 est un nombre généreux. Il donne beaucoup, comme peut remarquer n'importe qui, une boucle qu'il forme du départ jusqu'au milieu. Guenièvre était de même, toujours prête à faire quelque chose pour son prochain.

Elle aimait les gens et discuter avec eux était autant un passe-temps qu'un besoin pour elle. La plus grande partie du 6 se situant dans la partie basse, Guenièvre prenait la réalité comme elle venait.

Le dernier arc du 6 s'envole vers le ciel. Guenièvre de la même manière avait de grandes aspirations et voulait avoir Arthur.

Il était sans doute normal qu'elle soit un 6, puisque retourné, il formait un 9. Alors, Guenièvre était sans nul doute, l'âme sœur d'Arthur.

Sur ces pensées, elle décida d'aller lui apporter un quelque chose, mais quoi ?

* * *

Une mini review ?


	6. Chapter 5 : Uther

Titre : Et si Camelott n'était plus composé que de chiffres

Disclamer : Merlin et Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si on prenait deux sorcières et une ville, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des chiffres ! Merlin/Arthur/Morgane/Guenièvre/Gaius/Uther/Un personnage invité en chap bonus

Note de l'auteur : Attention spoiler saison 1

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Uther

Quand Uther se regarda dans le miroir ce matin là, il découvrit qu'il avait pris la forme d'un 7.

Surement était-ce dû son caractère inflexible et têtu. Lorsqu'une idée lui passait par la tête, quelle qu'elle soit, il suivait son instinct et ne prenait pas en compte les avis que lui présentaient ses conseillers.

Son ouverture d'esprit, connu à Camelot en négatif, pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie ou aux sciences qu'il ne pouvait expliquer avait mis de côté toute pensée n'entrant pas dans la catégorie acceptable. Il avait enlevée tout arrondi pour ne garder que des lignes, faciles à comprendre et à admettre.

La perte d'Ygraine avait enlevée sa moitié d'âme et il ne tenait sur qu'un seul pilier, l'unique barre horizontale du 7.

Le roi se courbait sous le poids des années et du devoir qu'il ressentait et finit par déstabiliser la barre du 7 qui devint penchée.

Mais avant tout, Uther était un homme qui respectait ses principes et restait droit face à ces décisions ce qui lui valut un chiffre sans courbes avec seulement des traits.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Une review svp !


	7. Chapter 6 : Gaius

Titre : Et si Camelott n'était plus composé que de chiffres

Disclamer : Merlin et Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si on prenait deux sorcières et une ville, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des chiffres ! Merlin/Arthur/Morgane/Guenièvre/Gaius/Uther/Un personnage invité en chap bonus

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Gaius

Gaius se regarda dans une de ses fioles et la fit tomber violemment. Elle lui avait renvoyé une image d'un 2.

Le 2 est un chiffre assez stable, présentant un arc en haut et une droite en bas. Gaius était accompli autant dans sa vie privée avec Merlin comme fils adoptif et dans sa vie professionnelle, dont le travail attirait tant de jaloux. C'est aussi le chiffre de la connaissance et de la sagesse.

Il est courbé et même si il essaie d'être fier, avec sa barre lui permettant de tenir, surement la fierté et la pudeur, le poids des années se faisait sentir et c'est avec de plus en plus de difficulté qu'il tenait.

Gaius a l'obsession de continuer avec la ligne du bas qui continue et ne s'arrête pas. Parfois, il doit faire demi-tour afin de recommencer et de prendre la bonne droite.

Mais le chiffre 2 est d'abord et surtout un chiffre s'élevant à l'image de Gaius.

Il repris sa fiole et alla réveiller Merlin. Le chiffre 5 avait décidément bien choisi son partenaire.

* * *

C'est le dernier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Le bonus arrive au chapitre suivant.


	8. Chapter 7 bonus : le sanglier

Titre : Et si Camelott n'était plus composé que de chiffres

Disclamer : Merlin et Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T/M

Résumé : Et si on prenait deux sorcières et une ville, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Des chiffres ! Merlin/Arthur/Uther/Un personnage invité

Note de l'auteur : Petit chapitre bonus, vous vous rappelez du « sanglier » que Merlin et Arthur rencontre la première fois dans la grotte en essayant de secourir Guenièvre dans l'épisode « Lancelot et Guenièvre » de la saison 2. Voici donc une bonne nouvelle : Il est de retour !

(Petite pub : si vous avez aimé ce personnage, il apparait dans une autre de mes stories : Merlin à la rescousse !)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le sans-glisser

Le sanglier se réveille de sa grotte alors qu'il sent de nouvelles odeurs. Il est dedans depuis qu'il a été viré de son logis où il pouvait manger des prisonniers en liberté et traumatiser la population bandits et leurs invités.

C'est sur ces pensées que le sanglier, sur une réflexion exceptionnellement intelligente, se rend compte qu'il a changé de corps. Il est plus à l'étroit et il n'a qu'une corne. Il a du en perdre une en se cognant dans un mur, ce n'est pas grave tant qu'il en reste encore une.

Il a l'impression aussi de n'être que sur deux pattes ou plutôt une en y repensant.

Son physique a apparemment décidé de suivre son intelligence aujourd'hui, il a tout divisé en deux.

Vous avez deviné : c'est un 1.

* * *

Voilà cette histoire est terminée. Merci d'avoir suivi cette série. Si vous pouviez laisser une review pour que je puisse m'améliorer, merci.


End file.
